


Showered With Love

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly's desire to show off her boyfriend doesn't go as planned.





	Showered With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Written for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2018. afteriwake sent me the prompt "Sound - Sebolly - SOMEONE posts a recording of him singing in the shower to YouTube with unexpected results."
> 
> The song is Blake Shelton's "Honey Bee," one of my favorites.

_“You’ll be my glass of wine, I’ll be your shot of whiskey,”_ Sebastian sang as he showered. If he had known he was being recorded, he probably wouldn’t have been doing it so eagerly. _“You’ll be my sunny day, I’ll be your shade tree. You’ll be my honeysuckle, I’ll be your honey bee.”_

His faux American accent was believable and his voice was nice and deep. _Nobody believes how good his voice is,_ Molly thought, grinning, as she made the video with her phone. _That’s why I have to show them_. The frosted glass shower door only showed a vague outline of his physique but Molly still kept the phone’s camera pointed above his waist. _There are some things that only I get to see._

When the song was done, she snuck back out of the bathroom and quickly uploaded the video to YouTube. She would’ve told Seb right away but was distracted by her naked and eager boyfriend shagging her senseless against the sitting room wall.

After a busy week of post-mortems, paperwork, and more shagging, Molly had forgotten about the video entirely until she checked YouTube.

Her jaw dropped.

_Half a million hits?! Thousands of likes and hundreds of comments?! I just wanted my friends to see it…_

There was only one conclusion.

_Seb is going to kill me._

She quickly checked her email and saw there were multiple emails from recording studio representatives, all of them asking if Seb had a demo.

Molly grinned. _Then again, maybe not._


End file.
